No Time Left
by iPokeYouRoar
Summary: Elia was just a normal girl. Until Luke pays a visit to the orphanage she calls home. Suddenly Elia is thrown from a normal boring life to one of chaos! Will she be able to find out her identity and save her new friends? Set after SoM  still in summer
1. Chapter 1

The sky was painted with red and pink streaks. Warm colors were racing across the sky as the sun rose. I sighed heavily. The Phoenix skyline looked so pretty early in the morning. The ground was dry and cracked from the lack of rain. I smiled and lay down on the top of the building. My sandy blond hair fanned out around my head giving me a little pillow.

It was a hot summer morning in the city. Sometimes when it got to hot, I would climb up to the roof of the orphanage I live in, and sleep there to keep cool. The orphanage was smaller than a lot of the buildings in Phoenix. The tall buildings ripped into the sky and towered over me. I didn't mind though. Of all the places I've lived Phoenix was my favorite.

When the colors in the sky finally evened out to a normal grey blue I stood and headed over to some service stairs. I quickly climbed down and decided to go for a walk in the city. As I neared the lobby of the building I heard shouts from an argument starting up. When I reached the lobby I looked around the corner to see the two owners of the orphanage arguing with... a kid? Well he wasn't a kid... he looked one maybe two years older than me.

I had never seen him here before though... a new orphan perhaps? No he was to old he'd be able to live on his own by now. Then I noticed_ them. _Two women. They were very pretty with flawless skin and gorgeous hair. When I looked down to where their feet should have been though I saw that they had two snakes tails. I couldn't help but stare. One of the snake ladies turned its head and saw me. She smiled creepily then tapped the boy. As he turned away from the owners she pointed in my direction.

The boy followed her point and his eyes landed on me. Now I got a good look at him. He had sandy blond hair, much like mine, and his blue eyes met my gold ones. The most prominent mark however was the scar that ran across the left side of his face. He smiled and I felt a shiver go down my spine

"E-Elia... W-We thought you were still asleep." The woman stuttered. I broke my gaze from the boy to the woman.

"I couldn't sleep. Trudy, who is this?"

"I'm Luke Castellan. My when I was told of you no one mentioned how pretty you were." I'm not sure how but Luke was now standing right in front of me. He had grabbed a piece of my hair and way twirling it in his hands.

I wrinkled my nose and stepped back, bring my hand up to pull my hair behind my shoulder. "Thanks, I think... what do you want with me?"

Luke smiled and spread his arms wide. "Well I am just a messenger though I come from a family that wishes to adopt you."

I growled and waved my hand dismissively. "Thanks... but no thanks. Your clients would probably just return me in about a month anyway." I said sidestepping the boy and walking towards the front door.

Before I made it though the snake woman slide in front of me. I glared at her and she seemed frightened for a second before she uneasily glared back. "Oh come now, surely you want a new family? Loving parents? Maybe even a brother or sister."

I growled and spun around to face Luke. "Families suck. All parents ever do is abandon you and all the kids do is pity you. So forgive me if I don't want to join this oh so loving family." I growled out lacing each word with venom.

I saw the owners flinch as they heard my words. I knew they were worried about me. When an orphan stops believing that a family will care for them is when they stop getting adopted. That was alright with me though I was fourteen. A couple more years and I could move out on my own.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Though I must agree with your opinion... This family is different."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow they're different not like I haven't heard that a million times already!" I said tossing my hands up and spinning around to see the snake lady still in my way. I glared at her. "Move. Now." I was actually surprised when she flinched then did as I asked. I didn't wait long enough for Luke or the owners to stop me. I stormed out of the building and my red converse hit the hot cement of the sidewalk.

I walked speedily through the streets, but somehow Luke was able to catch up and duck in front of me. I stopped trying not to run into him. I glared up at him. "Look I said no. So just leave me alone already." I said trying to push him aside.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. I winced lightly. "Sorry, but you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Before I had time to respond Luke swept me of my feet and swung me over his shoulder like a rag doll.

It took me a second before I realized he was kidnapping me. I kicked my feet and started screaming at him. He simply readjusted me on his shoulder and sauntered down the side walk. Whenever we passed someone he would shrug and say, "Upset girlfriend." The person would then laugh or blush and hurry on their way.

"Put me down you creep! Put me down!" I said as I swung my leg again aiming for a hard kick in the chest. He just caught my foot and gripped my ankle so hard it hurt.

"You'd be wise not to fight so much. After all I'm doing you a favor." I growled. A favor? He was doing me a favor by kidnapping me! Who did this jerk think he was!

Just then the two snake women slithered up. One offered to carry me instead, but Luke just shook his head. "No, although you may not realize it. Her power over you is stronger than you think. Maybe that's why she hasn't been found yet. No monsters have attacked her."

I twisted my head around and glared into the back of Luke's head. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Luke suppressed a chuckle which only made me angrier. "My dear you may not realize it but you have very strong powers. Their just... Asleep inside you. Now where the heck did we park the car!"

I rolled my eyes. I had no clue what this guy was talking about but decided to stop kicking. Not because I had given up but because I had a plan and need to save my strength. "You mean that stupid looking white van in front of the orphanage?" Luke nodded. "This must be your first time in Phoenix. If you put me down I'll lead you back to the orphanage."

Luke looked at me suspiciously. "No you'll just run away again." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"One you are way faster than I am. Two I know the city better and can get back to the orphanage faster. And three I'm sick of people looking at me like I'm some kind of slut." I said gazing at a couple that just passed by who were laughing at me.

Luke stopped for a minute thinking. "Alright but I'm not letting you go!"

"Deal." I said quickly. As soon as I said it he placed me back down on my feet. I almost fell over at the sudden movement but Luke balanced me by grabbing my arm. He kept his hand around my wrist probably to stop me from running away. I pretended not to notice. "Alright let's go." I said leading the way.

Soon we came across a dark ally. I pointed towards it. "Go that way it's a short cut." Luke gave me a cautious look and gripped my wrist tighter.

"No funny business now." I rolled my eyes and started walking into the ally. I hoped they were here. Just to make sure they heard us. I purposely tripped over a trash can falling over. Luke reached down to grab my arm again but stopped when a group of guys came out of the building.

"Oi, what are you doing sneaking round our hideout." Luke raised an eyebrow, however before he had time to argue one guy ran up and started a fight with him. Before long a huge fight started up. Both snake women were caught up trying to defend Luke. In the confusion I was able to slip away. I ran down the alley taking only a moment to glance back. It was weird but somehow Luke and the snake women were winning.

I didn't stick around any longer. My feet hit the cement in a rushed matter. I was just approaching the orphanage when a red pickup truck pulled up beside me. "Hurry into the trunk!" I recognized the voice immediately and did as it told. I climbed into the truck bed and was a bit disgusted when I saw three large trash bags. "I know it's gross but it'll mask your smell." The passenger said through the open window.

I bit my lip and lay down next to the black bags. I noticed my backpack from the orphanage with my few possessions inside. I looked up at the window as I felt the car moving. "Where are we going?"

"...somewhere that they won't be able to find you." I decided to leave it at that and tried to make myself comfortable for the rough ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello People! This is my first Percy Jackson Series and I really hope you all like it! It does have an Oc character in it and I will be modifying the plot from the books. If you don't like it I suggest you leave right now. I am considering accepting two or three other ocs. We'll have to see as the story goes on. Well without further delay.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Road Trip to Nowhere<p>

I stepped out of the bed of the red pickup truck. My worn out tennis shoes were so loose they practically slipped right off my feet. I pulled a small backpack out and slung it across my shoulder. As I walked around to the side of the car and leaned against it, an old lady got out of the passenger's seat. She was short with all white hair that was tied up in a messy bun. In the driver's seat was an old man whose balding head was covered by a baseball cap. The old lady held her door open as she talked to the man before turning and walking over to me.

She smiled sweet and reached behind me to rub my back comfortingly. Subconsciously I leaned my head to rest against her shoulder. "I'll write everyday! Well as often as I can... If you find a phone don't be afraid to call! I packed you a big bag of cookies. Make sure to share them with all the friends you make! Did I forget anything...? I said I'll write you... right?"

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Trudy for everything." I glanced back at the man and caught him looking at me. He grumbled some and turned away. "Tell George I said thanks too." I said nodding at the man. Trudy nodded sadly and released me from the hug.

"Well you better get going! They'll treat you nice here! So you want to make a good first impression." She said waving me on, tears formed in her eyes. My eyebrow rose confused. I had never been good with... emotions. They confused and puzzled me. I didn't understand joy, fear, despair even love. The only emotion I knew, and experienced quite often, was loneliness. Trudy quickly wiped her eyes and turned back to the passenger's seat door.

"Trudy," I called out to her. She turned back to me. "Take care of yourself okay?" Trudy nodded and climbed into the truck. I backed away from the car as it started up again and turned around to start heading back. I stood there silently and watched it drive off till it turned and disappeared from my line of vision.

I grunted softly and tightened the grip on my backpack then turned away from the road and started heading up hill. My feet were slipping in the wet mud. It had rained last night. I carefully made my way up hill grabbing tree limbs to try and support myself.

My name was Elia. Just Elia. You see I'm an orphan. Have been ever since my mom died... I was placed into Trudy and George's orphanage. I didn't make many friends and even though I was adopted by several different families I was always returned due to some... complications.

I kinda have a bad attitude about well everything. I might be the world's biggest pessimist. In fact the only I don't particularly find really annoying or aggravating is writing. I must have filled several notebooks of stories that have come to my head. Most of the time I had to leave them behind but I always ripped out my favorites and kept them in this folder, which of course was in my backpack. I had not only been kicked out of families but also schools. I had A.D.H.D, which quite honestly I don't really believe is real, just stupid people making up stupid things. And slight dyslexia. That mixed with my general bad attitude got my kick out quite often. Soon I just stopped trying, and didn't care about being kicked out. But this place Trudy told me about... It was apparently a place full of people just like me. 'Great.' I thought when she first spoke of it. 'A place full of bad attitude kids who can't get though one week of school without getting in a fight or sent to the principal's office.' but the more she talked about it the more I kinda wanted to go. Now don't get me wrong I love Trudy and George, well I didn't get what it meant but I cared for them a lot, but I always caused them so much trouble. Every time a family brought me back they would sigh pat me on the back and say 'Next time maybe!'

I gritted my teeth just thinking about it. My momentary carelessness caused me to slip and almost fall in the mud if I hadn't caught myself in time. I sighed and rubbed my sore hands where they had scraped across the bark to stop my fall. Then I forced my legs to keep going and climbed the rest of the way up the hill. When I reached the top, my hand rested on a large tree at the very top. I was not looking forward to going downhill and slipping and skidding in the mud. However when I turned and looked I was surprised to see that the hill was dry. Wait no not just the back side of the hill the whole valley. Once I got that out of the way my eyes widened when I looked down into the valley. The place was huge! It had tons of buildings and things I'm not even sure what all was but when you mixed that with the light that the sun cast on it as it was rising made it look... peaceful, calm. Safe. "Whoa..." I said surprised.

"My thoughts exactly." A voice said from above my. I stumbled slightly surprised but then looked up. In the tree, hidden by pine needles and branches, was a boy. He smiled down at me and quickly climbed down. As he landed in from of me I took a closer look at him. He had messy jet black hair, and piecing green eyes. I looked down and noticed he was wearing jeans, and a bright orange shirt that read, 'Camp Half Blood.' Around his neck was a necklace with one bead, a trident was painted on the bead. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said proudly. I raised an eyebrow suspicious at him.

"Elia. Orphan." I said in return. He looked shocked for a second before smiling again. I felt a bit creped out but then something hit me. I growled softly. "If all you were doing was sitting in that tree than why didn't you help me get up this stupid hill." I said crossing my arms.

Percy laughed. "Well it seemed like you were doing a pretty good job on your own plus I kinda got the feeling even if I offered you wouldn't except." I thought about it for a bit and realized he was right. I always did hate guys trying to take over for me. I didn't need anyone to help me do anything and was afraid to prove it. That's the attitude that got me kick out of several schools when I got into fights with the guys.

I scoffed at him. He only laughed in return. I should have been angry, normally I was when someone made fun of me but for some reason I wasn't. Percy turned and started walking down hill gesturing for me to follow. Reluctantly I did my eyes scanning everything we passed. It was still early morning but the camp already looked awake. Well most of it anyway. Archers were practicing with their bows and arrows. Once or twice a stray arrow almost hit Percy or me. I followed behind Percy glancing at everything around me, trying hard not to start to long at the curious eyes that followed us.

I heard someone shout, "Percy!" I turned to face the voice in time to see the boy tackled to the ground in a huge bear hug. Percy pulled off a nervous laugh as he said hi to the girl. As they both stood up I took my time examining the girl. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and silvery grey eyes. She wore the same outfit as Percy, jeans orange camp half blood shirt, and necklace. Though, her necklace had more beads and a college ring on it.

Quite honestly she was very pretty. It made me self conscious about my own rather plan looks. I have sandy blonde brown hair that was darker than the girl's but still fairly light. My eyes were often either made fun of or adored because they were a stunning gold, not yellow gold. Lots of people thought they were gorges. But I never liked them an always wished they had been a normally color, maybe blue. My outfit consisted of dark blue jeans and a long grey t-shirt that had my favorite band's (YellowCard) logo on the front. I had one of those colorful spiky belts on that was tied loosely and hung off one side of my hip. On my feet were old red converse shoes. My own opinion of myself was that I was average, maybe a little less considering I never wore makeup.

I was actually rather surprised when the girl smiled at me. "Welcome! It's always nice when a new face joins us here at camp. Did you have trouble getting here?" I shook my head that surprised her. "Oh? That's unusual..."

I raised an eyebrow confused. Up until the point I had to climb up the big muddy hill, everything had been normal. So I was rather confused on her comment. Percy however just waved it off. "Geez Annabeth, not everyone gets attacked by a Minotaur on their way here." I turned to face him completely confused.

"Minotaur? Like the Greek Myth?" Annabeth looked at me slightly stunned.

"Don't use its name you two! Names have power!" She hissed at us. I raised an eyebrow at her. She certainly was a strange one.

"Ah Sorry sorry... Oh speaking of names..." Percy gestured to me. "Annabeth this is Elia, and Elia this is Annabeth." He said gesturing to Annabeth. The girl smiled at me. I simply nodded my head. "Well we better get going Chiron is expecting us! I'll see you later Annabeth." Percy said as he started walking again. I quickly followed behind him and waved at Annabeth. She smiled and waved.

We walked in silence for a while before my curiosity took over. "Who's Chiron?" I decided to start off with a simple question.

Percy looked relived that I decided to speak. "He's the camp activities manager. He'll also train you."

"Train? What for?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if Chiron explained it." I raised an eyebrow but followed after him anyway. We approached two guys who were playing a board game. I kept my eyes on the two men and began looking them over. When we got closer I realized one of them wasn't a man, but a horse! Well he was a man but he was also a horse? I stopped walking a looked a little stunned. I heard Percy laughed and nudge me to keep walking. "Don't worry about it. Chiron doesn't bite. Mr. D. on the other hand... Well just be careful around him he generally doesn't like kids like us." He said waving to himself and me. Before I had a chance to ask him what that meant he started walking again right up to the half horse half man thing and tapped it. The man turned towards Percy then faced me when Percy gestured over. The guy smiled at me. I gulped. Too late to turn around now. I picked up my pace and soon was standing right in front of the two men.

The horse trotted up to me. Suddenly the grass seemed a much more interesting thing to look at. For some reason I didn't want to meet this guy's eyes. I kept my eyes down determined not meet either man's stare. Finally someone spoke. "My, she's a timid one. Now tell me Peter-"

"Percy." Percy said gritting his teeth. I could tell he was trying hard not to yell at the man.

The man seemed bored. "Ah as you kids say. Whatever. Now where did you find this one?" He said pointing his finger at me. I glanced up at him finally and he seemed a bit shocked for a second. "Hmm interesting..." I heard him mumble softly.

Percy didn't seem to notice however. "She kinda just came here. Climbed up the hill after getting dropped off by this old couple, parents I'm guessing."

I turned to him. "I told you already. I'm an orphan. The old couple that dropped me off were the ones that ran the orphanage." I said bored.

"Ah but surely they must be a replacement for your parents?" The man sitting down asked. I looked back down at the ground and glared hard down remembering a rather unpleasant memory.

"I don't need parents or replacement parents for that matter. In my experience all they ever do is abandon you."

"Child." I heard the horse man say. I kept my eyes down. "Why won't you look at me?"

I didn't answer. Quite honestly I didn't know why I just felt I shouldn't. Percy nudged my arm. "Elia this is Chiron and that is Mr. D." I sighed and lifted my head to look the horse man in the eyes.

Chiron, like Mr. D took a step back when he saw my eyes. I was confused. Sure my eyes weren't normal but normally people didn't react like that. It was like my eyes sent a chill down his half man half horse spin. I quickly looked away down at the camp grounds. "Why am I here? All Trudy would tell me is that this place would take care of me. If you ask me it seems a bit over the top to have a camp just for kids with ADHD and dyslexia." I said trying to suppress a growl.

"Oh? So our new camper knows nothing of what she is? Peter Johnson why don't you go show her the-" I saw Percy stiffen when Mr. D got his name wrong again but then I turned when Chiron interrupted him.

"No. No Mr. D I think I'd like to explain it in person to this camper if that's alright. We were finished with our game anyway." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I was a bit confused. What had I done? I had been here a total of maybe five minutes and already in trouble?

Percy seemed confused as well. "Umm Chiron that's not necessary. I can just show Elia here the video."

Chiron shook his head and main. "No, no Percy I'll talk to her. In the mean time why don't you go down to cabin 11 and prepare a space for our... New camper." When he paused he looked cautiously over at me.

I raised an eyebrow and Percy nodded. "Alright Chiron. See you later Elia!" He said to me. He turned and walked back to a group of 12 buildings. And just like that (I'm not sure where Mr. D disappeared to) I was alone with Chiron...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! End of chapter one! If you like please review! If you don't review anyway and give me some criticism! Remember review make me happy and more inspired! So what are you waiting for go do it right now!<strong>


End file.
